For centuries, humans, particularly women, have applied cosmetic preparations to the eyelids to emphasize or de-emphasize certain perceived features. In particular, it has been common to apply a dark color to the edges of the eyelids at approximately the point of eyelash growth as an "eye liner". Eye liner materials are commonly applied to the eyes on a daily basis. The application of such materials - commonly by means of a soft pencil or fine brush - requires great care both from the standpoint of obtaining an asthetically pleasing appearance and from the standpoint of avoiding damage to the eye itself from the colored material or from the instruments used to apply the colored material to the eyelid. Hence, applying eyeliner is a job that cannot be asthetically or safely hurried.
Applying permanent coloration to the eyelids has been proposed as a way of avoiding the time-consuming daily chore of applying eyeliner to the eyes. Tatoo needles of the type commonly used for other purposes have been employed to darken the edges of the eyelids, but have not given the precision desired for treatment of the delicate eyelash areas.